the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zappy
Appearance Zappy has a mixed look of punk, goth, and military. He wears combat boots, Tripp pants, and a black sleeveless T-shirt. For accessories, he has two piercrings above his right eyebrow. He has piercing red eyes. Personality Zappy loves the thrill of doing extreme sports and stunts. He's commonly seen skydiving, jumping cliffs, and other dangerous things. Aside from his "extreme" addictions, he loves dancing and rocking out. As for his emotional side, he's pretty upbeat and motivated, but this goes for his on other people as well. He's very energetic when it comes to supporting others and is known to go out of his way to help people follow their dreams. However, he still has morals and won't support things that are just downright wrong. He also takes precautions when doing his other thing sor when other people do their own thing; makes sure they don't do anything drastic. He's a very skilled fighter with guns and vehicles (like motorcycles). He can actually drive and shoot at the same time qithout missing his mark. If asked if he was in the military, he will explain that he was part of the Air Force and then tell a story about when he was in there. However, usually right afterwards, he'll say "Yeah, no, I was never in the military" or something similar. Love and Romance Zappy refuses to go into a relationship with someone who can't handle his extreme lifestyle. He requires they at least do one extreme with him before going into a relationship; after that, they don't have to join him for any of it. For romance, he always makes weird and exciting dates that are anything, but classic. Keeping things interesting in the relationship is something he does, because it adds to the fun. He might take someone scuba diving to explore a sunken ship, skydiving, dinner deep in a cave, camping in a plane, or other things like that. He doesn't flirt, but instead requires someone else make the first move, because he doesn't pay enough attention (before a relationship) to keep track on when someone's interested in him. An intersting fact about him is that he (like Lightning) gives off electricity when he touches someone. He doesn't transfer electricity through objects, but instead only directly through the body he's touching. The electricity is enough to feel, but not enough to do any danger. Surprisingly, the amount going in is enough to make someone jitter, but instead only causes a tingling sensation. It's most often felt in a kiss, hug, cuddling, or sexual interaction. However, the exception to this is that when having an intense kiss, electricity will discharge and hit random things around them, but it never hits anything living; the eletricity that flies off during this is strong enough to blow up a car. Therefore, things often catch fire or explode aorund them during the kiss. Relationships Abilities and Skills Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme *Love Theme **Electric Six - Danger! High Voltage *Sexual Theme *Fighting Theme